fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion
This is a Maverick Article History The Dominion was established by the Jiralhanae in 2559 in secrecy. The Empire grew in stregnth and vigour for many years. The Jiralhanae proved to be capable engineers when directed purposefully. The Berzerk beam being their proudest acheivement which grossly overpowers any UNSC or former covenant super weapon mounted on a warship. In 2560 the Dominion expanded its boarders by alligning with the Kig Yar in secrecy. Secrecy played a major roll in the Dominions rise in power. Until 2574 the UNSC and remnant covenant races believed the Kig Yar Pirate Union to be the only Kig Yar governing body, many believed, indluding the Sanghieli that the Jiralhanae had disapeared entirely after the attack on Doisac. Centralized on the planet Koro the newfound Dominion built a massive empire. First Era Originally the Jiralhanae while the defecto leaders of the Dominion allowed the Kig-Yar to be largely self governed, Yonhet served as laborers and slaves while the Yanme'e served as laborers and cannon fodder combatants operating in swarms. Jiralhanae cruisers and carriers often had a defensive micro-hive of Yanme'e who served as both EVA troops and engineers. This Era of the Dominion lasted until 2608 This first era of the Dominion was lead by the Jiralhanae Chiftan Archease and following his death, Luxus assumed command until his death at the Destruction of Krono in 2608. Second Era Following the attack and destruction of the Dominion capitol and Jirhalanae stronghold of Krono In 2608, the Yonhet rebellion and eventual liberation in 2615 and thereafter many Kig-Yar leaving the Dominion in favor of a return to piracy which demanded less attention from the Alliance the Dominion enterred its second Era. The Jiralhanae enslaved what remained of its Kig-Yar populations who became integrated into Jiralhanae combat teams similarly to the days of the Covenant. The Jiralhanae took a more aggressive approach to dominating its client races such as the Kig-Yar and Yanme'e however the Yanme'e were largely indifferent as they had been commanded to serve the Dominion. Between 2608 and 2615 the Dominion was commanded by a council of Jiralhanae Chiftans until the heir of Luxus, Viktrux assumed control of a by that time a much weaker empire. Viktrux was notably less zealous than the previous Chieftans of the Dominion and is responsible for the exodus of his People out of the Orion Arm away from Alliance space in 2642. Third Era Viktrux lead the mass exodus of the Dominion out of alliance space and into the regions of the Galaxy as of yet unexplored. Viktrux goal was to leave the constant battering and conflict by the Alliance in order to build a greater more powerful civilization which could one day conquere the Alliance more swiftly for his people while he himself held little weight in the prospect. Eventually in 2743 the Dominion being lead by a very young Jiralhanae named Tifox encountered the Rorich Empire and allied together to conquere the Alliance with much persuasion by a council of elder chiftans. In 2774 the Dominion discovered that the Rorich Empire did not see the Jiralhanae as equals and saw them only as pawns in conquering the Alliance, promising the eventual enslavement of the Jiralhanae following the war for rebuilding before their eventual extinction. Tifox much older now and with the wisdom of his father Viktrux coordinated and compaigned with his people to defeat the Rorich Empire and become a truly established force in the galaxy. While uneasy Tifox was able to convince his people that the Alliance was no longer the enemy and that it was time for the Jiralhanae to change their ways as it had gotten them nowhere. A year later Tifox met with the Alliance council and arranged for an allied offensive against the Rorich Empire and the inclusion of the Jiralhanae into the Alliance following the war. Timeline. * 2568 the Dominion was able to integrate the Yanme'e into the Dominion aswell. Upon arrival to the Drone homeworld the Dominion found the species locked in a massive civil war. Years following the collapse of the Covenant the species was overwhelmed by queens rising to power, a civil war ensued for decades. The Dominion arrived in force and Allied with the largest and willing faction. In trade for military support the yanme'e would serve as a combat and engineering caste of the Dominon while maintinaing their independence. The new all powerful Queen followed through with her agreement. 20% of both builder Yanme'e and worrior Yanme'e were sentenced to obey the Dominion. * 2574 the Dominion had reached such a high power that their presensce would soon be discovered, they controlled dozens of colonies and had thousands of ships including Yanme'e swarm ships. * 2575 Dominion declares war against the Orion Alliance. * 2580 the Dominion leads an attack to the holy site of Triton which has been concluded to be a gate way to eneternal life and god-hood. The attack is unsuccessful and current Dominion leader Archease is killed by Spartan Chandler costing his own life in the process. Luxus becomes the new leader of the Dominion. * 2590 Attack on Earth leads to an ultimate defeat but with the almost complete destruction of Earth. * 2608 Krono is attacked and destroyed crippling the Dominions leadership with the death of Luxus and causing the Dominion to be ruled by a council of Jiralhanae eventually lead by the heir Viktrux who assumed control of a weaker empire. * 2609 The Yonhet revolt begins furher diminishing the Dominions power. * 2615 With the help of the Alliance the Yonhet are liberated costing the Dominion its canon fodder ranks and the region of space occupied by Yonhet worlds now being used by the Alliance as a staging grouds for offensive strikes. Many Kig-Yar clans abandon the Dominion and return to their homeworld. * 2642 The Dominion has been pushed back and gone deeper into unknown space with the intentions of building back their empire and enslaving lesser species. The Jiralhanae enslave the Kig-Yar still within their ranks. * 2734: Dominion encounters the Rorich Empire and joins them with the goal of destroying the Milky Way Alliance. * 2775: Dominion joins the Milky Way Alliance as an associate member and agrees to join as an embassy member once the war with the Empire is over, this is due to Rorich asserting his own species above the Jiralhanae and promising their enslavement upon victory over the Alliance. * 2822: Dominion disbands its Kig-Yar slaves returning them to the Kig-Yar homeworld, Yanme'e are returned to the Yanme'e queen and releived of duties. Beliefs and the evolution of the Great Journey Possibly the only thing that has been proven to unify the Jiralhane, belief in the Great journey is once again the leading force in a conglomerate faction bent on whiping out humanity. The evolved Great Journey referred to as the True Journey piggy backed on the events of the human covenant war. It is believed that the San Shyumm were witches designed by the gods to challenge the Jiralhanae's strength and loyalty. The lies and suicidal campaign for the halos was indeed an intentional design by the gods to thin out the weak minded and the San Shyumm are demons created by the gods to mislead weaker races such as the sangheili. Humans are pure demons who seek to undue the work of the gods and who whilst living prevent those loyal to the gods from ascending. The Dominion believes that only through acquiring great power and controlling the galaxy and exterminating demonic races such as humanity and those loyal to humanity will the Dominion be able to ascend. This ideology lasted until the third age arguably the faith waned during the second age and was eventually discredited entirely. The Dominion eventually joined the Alliance as an embassy in 2822 while they began focusing on improving their civilization internally and while still a warrior people attempted to wane away from constant warfare. Leaders Tarturus: Idolized non-actual Archease: 2559-2580 (Nephew of Tarturus) Luxus: 2580-2608 (Son of Archease) Council of Elder Chiftans: 2608-2615 (reorganized into a cabinet below the Emperor and serving as advisors to the Emperor) Viktrux: 2635-2715 (Nephew of Luxus) Tifox: 2715-2830 (Son of Viktrux) Mokxis: 2830-Present (Son of Tifox) Tactics and Technology With the Jiralhanae making up the larger ships of the fleets, the Kig yar making up the smaller starship and fighter portion and Yemme swarms being stored within Jiralhanae carriers the Dominion had a varied strategy which demanded the Alliance predicted three different fighting tactics and possible thought processes of the different leaders for the species. The Dominion also had a large enough compliment of enslaved humans to also use them as food. Enslaved humans were used for activating forerunner and ancient human technology a long with as suicide units. Later into the war entire colonies captured by the Dominion were disarmed and enslaved promised survival only if they served the dominion against humanity. The Dominion also enslaved the entire Yonhet species and used them as the cannon fodder among military ranks. Tarturus Program The Tartutus program was a Jiralhanae super soldier program which augmented and heavily armored the most skilled fighters of the packs of various clans to serve as elite units within the Dominion to deliver crushing blows to the Alliance. Members While the Jiralhanae lead and identified as the Dominion, the expansive empire also included a variety of races once known to the Covenant. While some members were persuaded to join the Jiralhanae Dominion through the promise of acquired bounties through victory, some were bargained to join through mutual services, and some were enslaved to serve the Dominion. * Jiralhanae - 2559 Leadership, large warships, heavy infantry. * Kig-Yar - 2560 Secondary caste, shock troopers, fighters and small warships * Yemme' - 2568 Willing servents of the Dominion, swarm infantry, EVA units. Only 20% of the total Yemme' population serve the Dominion. * Yonhet - 2570 Entire species is enslaved by the Dominion, used as cannon fodder units. Revolt in 2609 reaching independence from the Dominion in 2615 As of 2822 the Dominion consists only of Jiralhanae and has abolished slavery. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe